


Minecraft.......

by koujirou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, dont blow up shuichis house, kokichi fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujirou/pseuds/koujirou
Summary: What happens when shuichi gets fed up with kokichi in Minecraft?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Minecraft.......

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakkaboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkaboyfriend/gifts).



> PLS THIS IS A JOKE DONT KILL ME GUYS

the sun had just gone down, the moon arises and with that comes monsters. creepers, zombies, skeletons. Shuichi has been minding his own business while playing with Kokichi, but Kokichi knew how to make people made. He is what you would call. ' A Griefer '.  
Kokichi, with his TNT in hand, made his way to Shuichi's wooden house. Through his tinted window, Shuichi saw the menace approach. His character striking similar fear into his heart as his smile would. Heading towards the iron door, Shuichi's nubs hit the stone button next to the door

"hello kokichi what can I do for you," Shuichi said into the microphone positioned next to his mouth.  
With a small laugh, Kokichi responded. "I hope you don't have diamonds on you, Shumai."

With that, the sound of hissing hovered throughout the air. TNT., of course, what did he expect from Kokichi. You Died. Shuichi was filled to the brim with rage. Kokichi was about to experience HELL.  
With that thought in mind, Shuichi respawned and raced for  
Kokichi.

"Kokichi! Over here!" He swung his nubs as a sign to say 'come here, you stupid bitch' 

Kokichi turned around, spotting Shuichi, He quickly rushed over to him. Little did he know Shuichi had turned creative mode on for himself. With a creeper egg in hand, he spawned numerous amounts of them.

Kokichi screamed in fear, for his items would be gone. Shuichi flew away, hearing the screams of agony come from Kokichi was all he needed to be happy.


End file.
